dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HelterSkelter
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zevran Arainai page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maria Caliban (Talk) 19:35, October 27, 2009 Romance Hi, just wondering what your source is for the edit you made to the romance page. The reference currently links to Leliana's BioWare page, which doesn't support your point and I'm curious to see where you've got your info : ). Loleil 23:11, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Maria kindly answered, so please disregard. Loleil 23:20, October 30, 2009 (UTC) "Annulled" What is the basis of your assumption? We cannot capitalize it just because it might be possibly misleading. It certainly isn't misleading if you provide a link. Also, if you compare it to the Rite of Conscription, you would conscript someone just as you would annul them. From what I can tell, it was never capitalized in the game. 14:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :...I...You do know about the Right of Annulment, correct? And that's what "annulling" the Circle really means. The word as a verb doesn't exist in this application. You can't "annul" a person, it's not possible. To annul something is to invalidate it. When you say you "annulled the Circle" you are saying that you invalidated it. When you say you "Annulled the Circle", you mean that the Right of Annulment has been passed upon it. It's just how the English language works. Similarly, "conscript" is a word that exists separately, and could be used in both proper and regular form. It just has to do with your intentions. If you say "he was Conscripted", that implies a particular process (in this setting, the Right of Conscription). If you say "he was conscripted", that simply implies he was drafted for something. Either is usable. HelterSkelter (talk) 14:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::That is not how the English language works. The Right of Annulment is a title. When you consider the Right to Secession in America, states secede from the union (in the same context of the Right of Secession). Or you can take the jury's Right of Nullification; they nullify the law. It is merely a title; context is preserved by how it is said. English always has ambiguous definitions; we can't break a simple rule just to preserve something else because they would most certainly defeat the purpose. 14:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think I'm explaining it right, which is entirely my fault, I'm sorry. I honestly don't want to start a flame war or edit war over it, so I'll just leave you be. It's a capital letter, and I hardly think it's worth all this effort. HelterSkelter (talk) 14:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) On Fenris' issue with being touched You got rid of my edit without checking all the posts by David. I had paraphrased David Gaider's post in the forums here http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/5481839%2526lf%253D8/2&lf=8/1 David Gaider: "In response to a few questions I've seen in the past few pages: * Fenris has an accent. It's a bit unusual, but I'm not going to say what it is or you're likely to pinpoint his VA in about 30 seconds. And we can't have that. * I wouldn't make too big a deal of his touch-causes-pain thing. It's more of an aversion than actual physical agony. You'll see when you play, though honestly he doesn't dwell on it at all. It's not central to his story. * Regardless of what his story involves, I'm sure you'll find Fenris fun. Just like Varric. Let's all just get along and not stake out imaginary territory, shall we? That would be swell." It was a later response about him saying: "Well, first he would flinch-- because his markings are quite painful, and doubly so when they're touched. His first instinct might be to punch someone who touched him, though he'd probably hold back if he realized it was Hawke. Then he would brood." Celsis (talk) 08:00, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I understand, but your phrasing is highly misleading. He does feel physical pain. "Quite painful", Gaider says. He doesn't imply that Fenris avoids being touched because he hates physical contact like Morrigan does. He says it's simply painful and he doesn't want to. It's not pure physical agony, but it's not pleasant. You construed "aversion" to mean an aversion to touch in general (or that's what it implies), over an aversion to touching because it's painful. All Gaider was clarifying is that it isn't terrible constant pain, like how that thread was making it out to be. He still is in pain, he still doesn't like being touched. HelterSkelter (talk) 08:18, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I said that he has an aversion to them (implying the tattoos), being touched, not just physical contact period. Unless you want to refer to Fenris as "them". When David Gaider said it specifically that it wasn't actual physical agony, or as I interpreted it, another form of pain, I deduced that the type of pain it causes him is emotional, rather than physical, however I didn't want to assume that so I did not say that in the Wikia, leaving it more open to interpretation. However, while Gaider did say that it causes him pain in the first post, he did not specify what type of pain, but when he then later stated it was an extreme dislike of the "touch-causes-pain thing" rather than physical agony when having his tattoos touched, I figured he was clarifying to say that it does not cause actual physical pain, he just really does not like being touched because of some sort of pain it causes him. But who really knows what type of pain it causes him at this point? But no where in his post did it say it caused physical pain in the first place, except when he mentioned that it does NOT cause physical pain. Celsis (talk) 02:07, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Bethanydemo.jpg Hey, I have noticed that you are the one who uploaded the new Bethany image to Wikia. Can you please direct me to the source of that image? TC -- Snfonseka (Talk) 15:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yes'm. Here. Someone uploaded press demo footage. BioWare apparently isn't making them take it down, but they don't want them uploading it anymore. HelterSkelter (talk) 18:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Dialogue Wheel Noticed that you uploaded a dialogue wheel image, I wanted to finish the set and currently have Screenshots of the missing wheel images. How did you get them so clean looking? Also: Have you heard of Texmods? I tried using that but DA2 doesn't seem to like it. --Hauclir (talk) 11:34, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Mabari Hound I started a thread in Talk:Companions (Dragon Age II). I want to invite you to leave your argument there so we can have a discussion about whether or not to leave the mabari hound as a full companion. Thanks! -- 17:17, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Images Hello HelterSkelter =) I think a image portrait is better with good expression than a simple image frame the whole body not emitting any emotion. So I think to replace them, I don't always ask others before making an action, I do what I know in other Wiki and that works very well. Images are my specialty and I think I know well the subject. Nice day and see soon. Itachou [~talk~] 14:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you to not distort my words, I never said I was the best, I said I knew the subject. The images are what I prefer, the text is secondary for me. If you look at most pictures of personality on other Wiki (and even on Wikipedia) the 1st image is often a portrait image. The face is the personality of the person, not what he/she wears. Fenris is a tortured character, I think a image showing him smiling doesn't represent his personality. I always try to have an image close to what the character produces. :I have never seen such a policy where no one can replace an image. I see that you contribute to many Wiki, so I think you know that a Wiki is something free, I have the right to change any image like any text, whether it's for the make them better. Create disagreement for each thing I do is useless, we are not enemies and I don't want to be always disagree with you, but I will defend my beliefs as if I was admin on this Wiki. No hostility, goodbye my friend. Itachou [~talk~] 16:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, as I like you well I'll try ;). Itachou [~talk~] 18:01, March 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Quote policy? No there is no such a thing. But we can add a section to the Editing Guidelines. Please add your ideas regarding the subject in here. TC -- Snfonseka (Talk) 02:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) User Troubles I see you are having troubles with User:Itachou. It would probably be best to let an admin know what he is doing so he can get an official warning, which will hopefully get him to stop.-- :We can replace images when they are better quality, this is the case here (and I'm not the only one to change them, look for example Castillon or Stroud). Image of the infobox should be a portrait image, where we can see clearly what the character look like (this is not the case for example that of Varric, where we can discern almost nothing). I don't see what you have with images (especially my images), things change, the Wiki become better, the text become better, so images also become better. Itachou [~talk~] 19:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::If the picture is nigh identical and of high quality--not you deciding that you like your version better. These are the rules. If the image you have is better, it's for us to decide, not just you. If the current image is serviceable, but you think you can improve upon it, go to discussion. Do not take it upon yourself to change something that works. That's the issue I'm having. HelterSkelter (talk) 21:10, April 5, 2011 (UTC)